


Run Interference

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-05
Updated: 2005-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could lose himself in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

He could lose himself in the mirror. Countless minutes wasted away, as his painted fingers would trace the outlines of his face, picking at the flaws and ticking away the nuances of each expression.

Looking at himself in costume, the lines get blurred sometimes. Spiked hair, sex, rock and drugs seem almost as much a part of his weekends as surfing, saving trees, and Playstation these days and it is all he can do to stay grounded.

“Ready?”

Lucky for him, life found him someone to run interference when the path before him isn’t clear. When the lines run into one another.

“Sure thing, Bill. Oh! Get m’case will you?” Long fingers pointed, the silver glinted in the light of his dressing room.

“Oh?” A sharp toothed smile, as Billy’s compact body took a step for his base. “And what d’ya think I am, Dommie? Your roadie?”

A smile.

“For life, Bill. Best damn roadie Driveshaft ever had, I might add.”

Good-natured rumble. “Ever had, the _only_ roadie y’ever had, if memory serves me…”

Gentle hands rest on the small of Bill’s back, guiding him forward and out the room.

But before Dom crosses the threshold, he looks back.

He takes a look at the man in the mirror.


End file.
